


囚笼

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“Ren心惶惶”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	囚笼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterblossom/gifts).



> 因为之前赶上了两门几乎是连在一起的考试，所以——
> 
> 这是迟到的送给阿德钛钛的生日礼炮【跪】
> 
> 我感觉没有特别惊艳，虽然我尽力了......唉_(:_」∠)_
> 
> 但还是希望钛钛能喜欢，可以用得开心【？】
> 
> 试图Angst，未果【】

Rey知道的，Ben并不百分之一百地信任她，她一直知道。但说到底，这是那男人不相信他自己。

他们两个，名义上是兄妹的。当年，议员Leia Organa在机缘巧合之下收养了一位没有任何背景和“利润”的孤女，这事儿还稍微上过几个头条。那时，Rey十一岁，Ben二十一岁，一个忙着适应“正常”的生活，一个忙着将自己的学业更进一步——于是，这对相差了整整十岁的新晋兄妹并未给媒体带来更多的谈资。

再然后，就是Ben Solo没有选择像他母亲一样步入政坛，而是留在了大学、朝着教授的方向努力；跟着被顺嘴提了一句的，是Rey Solo后来也去了那所大学，不久前刚修完本科。倒不难理解，有个熟人相互照应，总归更方便些。

所以，从毫无关系的普罗大众到作为父母的Han和Leia，没有一个人知道，二人在“合租”后不到一年就睡在了一张床上。

非要说的话，似乎也是个挺常见的故事套路，甚至这种没有血缘的还少了几分味道……但Ben和Rey还是要把这件事给捂死——往远了说，这将对Organa议员的风评造成毁灭性的打击，“说得冠冕堂皇，什么给那小姑娘一个家，实际上是给她自己的儿子养了个宠物”之类的；而往近了说，Leia和Han大概率会直接先过来打断Ben的腿。

不怪世俗大多不相信爱与浪漫，Ben其实也不太信——前者是不愿，他则是不敢。正如同诸多“挺常见的故事套路”，Ben根本没法放下那个最传统也是最要命的自我怀疑：

她会不会只是认错了亲情？

讲真的，女孩身边有很多比他有趣了不止一星半点的同龄人，Rey和他们应该更聊得来，而不是他这么个已经过了三十岁的沉闷 “老男人”，还总对她管东管西，不让她吃太多零食，也不许通宵打游戏……

杯弓蛇影，草木皆兵。

Rey都知道。

“过来吧，sweetheart，坐在桌子上。”

所以，她很顺从地照做了。只穿戴了吊带袜和一对坠着小铃铛的乳夹，少女伴着清脆的叮当声走向了书桌，再正正地坐到他的眼前，并极其自觉地将双腿分到了最开。

Ben则是靠坐在椅子上，衣着整齐。他对女孩的表现十分满意，语气里全是温和的笑意：“乖孩子，应该得到奖励……既然你已经准备了东西来照顾乳尖，那我就帮你揉一会儿下边这个，全用你最喜欢的手法，怎么样？”话虽这么问着，男人却已经将两根手指霸道地塞进了Rey的嘴巴里，随意地搅弄着她的口腔——又湿又滑又暖和，和她腿间的那个一样美好……所幸他都尝过，各种方式地尝过。

被骚扰着舌尖，Rey当然没法回答什么清晰的字眼。她只能主动地吮着口中的指节舔舐，像是自己正趴伏在Ben的腿间——他懂的。

果然，男人的眼眸暗了一瞬，随即抽出了那两根反着水光的手指，拉出的一道丝线还滴落在了女孩右边乳首的那颗铃铛上：“那么，sweetheart，我要你自己把它剥出来给我。”字面意思，少女得自己拉开保护在花蕊上的表皮，将生嫩的肉蒂毫无保留地献给Ben，任他调教。他们经常这么玩，Ben很钟情于用各种最直白最极端的快感挑战Rey的神志——

试探Rey对他的态度，俗套又可怜。

Rey知道。

但同时，这也的确——舒服极了。他指腹上的薄茧软硬得当，又有先前的唾液润滑，加之压在粘膜上的力道也刚刚好，还有他略高于自己的体温——无论是不断上下刮擦那颗充血的肉珠，还是按着它画着圈揉弄，亦或是稍用点力掐住它捻动，她都会一边叫出浓重的鼻音，一边湿得一塌糊涂。如今还戴着乳夹，挺立起来的乳尖就更敏感了，光是铃铛的那一丁点重量就足以逼她立刻失守。

“Rey，我要你玩着铃铛迎接高潮。如果你不是在铃声中高潮的，那么今天一整个晚上，你都不会再得到高潮了，每次你快到的时候，我都会停下来，无论你怎么求我、哭得有多委屈——你知道我说到做到的，sweetheart？”

又来了，恶狠狠又惨兮兮的男人。

Rey用另一只手拨着胸前的铃铛，在快要融化了一般的快感中努力让它发出色情的声响。铃铛每上下晃动一次，都会连同乳夹一起扯拽一下殷红的乳珠，酥麻的电流顺着脊髓一路冲到大脑——尽管那里边只剩着黏稠晦暗的欲念。

更恐怖的是，接下来的这段旅途Ben没有再用手，而是突然埋首进了少女的腿根，用滑腻的舌背狠狠地拍打了那珠粒好几下，接着一口含入唇间，虔诚地吮吻抽吸，舌尖也刁钻地勾挑着肉蒂与表皮的连接处，所有缝隙都被他染指了一遍。

铃铛的声音确实没有停过，Rey的嘤咛也是。男人一手圈住了她的腰身，一手掰开着她的大腿，双唇紧紧地夹着那簇最脆弱的组织和神经使劲磨砺——桌上资料和手稿都只是一文不值的废纸，它们就该被女孩的爱液浸透，磨蹭成几摊湿烂的纸浆。

Rey也没什么意识能去管自己的高潮都毁了什么文件。她只想Ben立刻一口气撞进来，用饱满的份量好好安慰一直被冷落着的甬道，每一寸腔壁都必须被筋络和棱角仔细地按摩过，鼓胀的位置要时时刻刻都能得到最有力的顶弄和研磨，最深处穹窝尤其需要蛮横无礼的侵犯……

她要Ben死死地抱住她，她要。

“我还没吃饱呢……Ben，你进来……哈啊——”

求仁，得仁。

Ben今天也终于实实在在地领到了一颗甜枣，够他安心一阵子的了。

但这并不妨碍他把Rey从书桌上做到卫生间洗手池的镜子前——一个桌面当然不够她浇的，不然就太辜负那些软甜的腔肉对他的亲昵和信任了。更何况，小姑娘这次高潮狠了，求着先让她去一趟厕所，而Ben也早就想看一次了。他不顾女孩的挣扎和哭叫，只是揽着她的膝弯让她靠在自己怀里，然后全力撞击着那一整片酸胀的地方，又快又狠，应和着铃铛的响动，全无怜惜可言。

他要Rey在他的面前毫无保留，就像她那颗被掀开了表皮的肉蒂。

在一连串急促的喘息后，少女忽然噤了声，紧接着，就是一边啜泣着将身体绞至最紧，一边开始淅淅沥沥地漏出温暖的液体。这幅景象和感触，令本就冲刺到了边缘的Ben射得无比狼狈，只知道一股接着一股地泄着自己的浊液，很没出息。

“Rey？Rey……你生气了吗？我……对不起……”缓过神来，他刚是不是……有点得意忘形了？

“我现在不想和你说话。先抱我去洗澡，然后睡觉。明天我要吃糯米鸡，你去买。”


End file.
